jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lo Pei
Lo Pei was a sacred warrior of the Ling Dynasty. He led the uprising against Shendu nine-hundred years ago,Season 1, episode Project A, for Astral using Scroll Magic to turn the demon into a statue and take away his talisman powers. Lo Pei then hid the twelve talismans around the world. Overview Appearance He has light skin and a long light black beard with a mustache. He wears long green robes, calling his magical scrolls out from his sleeves as necessary. He also has a unique shoulder-belt that holds the talismans and can be 'flipped close' to hide the talismans. Personality He is relatively soft-spoken, and he often uses nature-inspired analogies to poetically and abstractlly describe or muse upon his situations. However, when it is time to fight or he feels he is being threatened, he becomes curt and forceful. He refuses to even speak Shendu's name, referring to the demon as "the ultimate evil." Plot The episode "The Warrior Incarnate" (set sometime between the location of the Horse and Monkey talismans) reveals a terra-cotta statue of Lo Pei on exhibit at the San Francisco Museum. Jackie brings the statue home for Uncle to examine the strange inscriptions for possible clues as to the whereabouts the the remaining talismans. Jade accidentially crashes into it on her bike and shatters the statue. She then spirits it away and uses the Horse Talisman to restore it. However, she cannot resist using the Rat Talisman to animates it, intending to ask it about the talismans directly. However, Lo Pei does not trust her, Jackie, or anyone else in Section 13, instead gathering the talismans and embarking on a quest to disperse them throughout the world again. Lo Pei is temporarily tricked by the Enforcers (in Ling-era disguise), who convince him that they are his allies. He realizes they are evil when Ratso captures Jade, but not before the talismans are taken by the Enforcers. Jade encourages him to resume the battle, even renewing his sense of purpose when he realizes that he is just a statue bearing the magic of the Rat. He engages the Enforcers and takes back the talismans before being surrounded by Shadowkhan. In the face of such enemies, he passes the talismans to Jackie and Jade, as well as entrusting them with the charge to protect the talismans. As they retreat, he fights until he is nearly overwhelmed. By then, Jackie and Jade have gained some distance, and he removes the Rat talisman from himself, throwing it all the way to Jade before turning back into a statue. Afterwards, the Dark Hand apparently loses interest in the statue as it is next (and last) seen back at the museum, exactly as it should be with the exception of the thumbs-up sign, which Jade taught him as a mark of their friendship. Lo Pei is seen again only in Shendu's flashback in Re-Enter the Dragon.''Season 3, episode Daolon Wong knew the same twin-scroll sealing spell that Lo Pei used to originally seal Shendu, and reveals it to Uncle Chan to defeat a resurrected Shendu, trapping him into statue form again and re-fabricating the twelve talismans. Powers and Abilities *Chi Spell Casting Master *Scroll Magic Quotes :"We must always guard against the ultimate evil."'' Trivia *When Jackie, Uncle and Jade originally banish Shendu to the Demon Realm in season 1, the object said to have defeated him was a sword. However, it is stated later that Lo Pei used his scroll magic to seal away Shendu instead. Category:Characters Category:Rat Powered Category:Deceased Characters